Late night ramblings of a fan fiction writer
by Wendi 'Triplet Mom' Sotis
Summary: One-shot.  An exhausted writer gets silly while writing a P&P Regency fan fiction story.  Crossover with Star Trek...sort of.  Please let me know what you think.


It is 1:30 a.m. and the fan fiction writer is fighting heavy, drooping eyelids. She wants to go to bed, but she also wants to get just one more scene written down before she forgets it, which is exactly what she has been doing for the past hour and a half and two scenes ago.

She types: _**After the walking party had taken off their cloaks and hats, they**_

"_No, no…that's not right!"_ she thinks, and deletes "taken off their cloaks and hats" and types "decloaked"

A squiggly red line appears under "decloaked".

She right-clicks and spell-check gives a list of suggested substitutes that have absolutely nothing to do with taking off cloaks. "It isn't a word? I could have sworn it was a word! I know I've heard **somebody** say it before!" Writer giggles to herself when she suddenly realizes it is from Star Trek and refers to removing the invisibility cloak from a spaceship, most likely prompted by her recent challenge response which delved into the same genre. _"__**That**__ is certainly not Regency!"_

Writer's husband is at another computer in the same room, in the middle of editing every scene that was cut out from the movie **SciFi Movie** (which I don't want to name or else hubby will get in trouble) that he can get his hands on, entering them back into the movie because "that would be really awesome" (but really doing it as a test to see just how far he can push the program he's working with so he can edit his own movie – which is fanfiction by the way). Taking off his headphones he asks, "Are you talking to me?"

She clicks on the internet icon and opens up while Star Trek music is playing in her head. "Nope, I'm talking to spell-check."

He rolls his eyes as he responds with a drawn out, "Okay"

Suddenly, the following pops into her head and the writer is overtaken by a case of exhaustion-induced giggles (which, of course, must be typed into a comment on the side of the page she will eventually be sending her betas):

_Fitzwilliam Darcy, Captain of the Starship Pemberley (able to leap tall buildings in a single bound)_

Still giggling, she thinks, _"Superman…wrong crossover!"_

"_No!"_ she chastises herself, glancing at her husband to make sure she didn't say that out loud. _"I really should go to bed…I just need to find that word first or I'll be up all night thinking about it."_ She looks up "take off" on , but any brain cells still awake are definitely stuck in "Silly Star Trek Decloaking Mode".

Switching back to Word, she left clicks inside the comment bubble and types, _"_ _Ensign Elizabeth Bennet, recently transferred to the Flagship of Star Fleet, The Pemberley, grew up on the space station Longbourn on the planet Meryton, in the solar system Hertfordshire…"_

Giggles ensue once more and her husband seems severely displeased as he says, "I am editing the sound right now, could you _try_ to keep it quiet?"

She nods and turns back to her computer. After finding "divest" in the thesaurus, she clicks on the .com tab and checks for the word origin date. "_Perfect, they began to use it in 1595!"_

Switching back to Word, she mistakenly types "decloaked" again and the giggles begin again. Her husband shoots daggers at her with his eyes.

"_This is a useless endeavor!"_ she thinks, _"Resistance is futile!"_ and begins typing again.

**In the past, it was against regulations for relationships to cross the lower/upper officer status line, but no longer—though prejudice still exists among some members of the upper ranks. Elizabeth's father is a middle grade officer but _she_ is a lowly ensign and her mother's family consists of…ack…ENLISTED personnel and gasp, Yeomen! Captain Darcy is from a long line of high ranking officers including Admiral Matlock and Commodore Catherine de Bourgh. His cousin is Fleet Captain Fitzwilliam and his best friend is Commander Bingley commanding the Netherfield. Commodore Catherine de Bourgh accuses Ensign Bennet of using her arts and allurements to get her dainty little hands on the Captain's Log (where no woman has gone before). Is Wickham really a Romulan in disguise? Will Commodore de Bourgh (or is it really _de BORG_?) transfer Ensign Bennet to The Outer Limits—or perhaps The Twilight Zone—to keep Bennet away from compromising her nephew's Log? Tune in next week…same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.**

By this time, the writer is laughing so hard her husband only hears her snorts. He takes off the headphones and asks what is so funny.

"Oh, nothing!" she says and receives a dirty look from her husband.

"Ok, ok, I'm going to bed in one minute!" she says as she types "divested" and then hits "save". The writer shuts down her computer and makes her way above stairs to retire till the morrow.


End file.
